the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnifred Wobblesprocket
Winnifred "Wobbs" Wobblesprocket is a career soldier, having spent most of her life in one military unit or another. For the past several years, “Wobbs” has served in the 7th Legion, first as a company combat engineer and then as battalion quartermaster, before being promoted to the High Commander’s operations section. Characteristics Physical Appearance Wobbs is a middle aged gnome with a steady but weary demeanor. The lines under her cold blue eyes never quite go away, lending her a tired - some might even say haggard - appearance. Her bright, near-white hair is chopped short, and barely brushed. Her face is flecked with a handful of freckles. She rarely smiles, entirely lacking the enthusiasm most gnomes never seem to run out of. Wobbs almost always speaks in a flat monotone, rarely raising her voice to commanding heights (though she is capable of doing so!). Her accent is decidedly not Gnomish, speaking instead with an Azerothian inflection. Typical Equipment Wobbs wears a legionnaire's ensemble of blues and yellows, in the smallest of sizes. Her weapon of choice is a customized dwarven-made carbine, with a saber as her sidearm. Though recently relegated mostly to the supply and operations rooms, she does still have a combat engineer's kit that she will carry with her when needed. She also is trained to use the standard-issue Pump-Action Bandage Gun, which tends to be strapped onto her back in the field. When out of uniform her outfits tend to be clean but simple. Flannel shirts and trousers, and plain leather boots with the faint traces of mud and grass stains still on them. Personality Traits Polite but reserved when off the clock. Wobbs is not particularly adept in social settings, but she can manage them well enough. In professional settings, she tends to insist on following the book, whatever it is. She strongly dislikes improvisation and showmanship, though accepts that it is warranted in rare cases. Companions Despite Wobbs's best efforts, a pair of animals befriended her during her service in Gilneas - the fox Gilly, and the loyal hound "Lord Darius" Growley. History Service During the Blood War Wobbs was a part of the 7th Legion's landing at Vol'dun, serving as quartermaster for the forces there. After a dispute between the senior officers over the "Vulpera question", Wobbs's longtime commanding officer, Captain-General Danin Hawkstrider, was reassigned as High Commander of the Alliance forces in Gilneas, and Wobbs followed him there, with a promotion to being in charge of his operations room. Wobbs was responsible for the brief enlistment of several members of the Picks and Pints Acquisitions Company, hiring them on to defend a convoy headed from Keel Harbor to Gilneas City, where soldiers from the Redridge Brigade were based. Towards the end of the Blood War, Wobbs received an unexpected summons from the High Tinker. Having been recommended by previous commanders, Wobbs was asked to consider joining the Gnomish Elite Aerial Rangers. With the strong encouragement of General Hawkstrider, Wobbs headed back to the home she barely remembered. Wobbs was not present for the last battle fought between the Alliance and Horde in Gilneas prior to the armistice, in which General Hawkstrider was killed in action. Category:Character